Acquaintance
by NaiveWriter
Summary: Before the 1998 incident, they've met before... A young top agent and a mysterious scientist...fight their way out of the forsaken building together.
1. Investigation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Credits go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 1

The cars were speeding in to the abandon town. The dark sky and chilly winds didn't make everyone feels better. The car stopped in front of the tall building and everyone stepped out from the car.

The leading agent gave them orders to search for any survivors and eliminate any threats in the area. The order was plain and simple. Most of the agents entered the building while some of them stayed outside. Rogan was one of them. "Rogan, you should head in there." The agent gestured to the building. Rogan raised his brow. "You will be fine out here?" The agent laughed and raised his gun. "Hey, with this baby, nothing can hurt me. Besides, I'm not the only one out here." He smirked at Rogan.

Rogan headed inside the building. This place looked pretty old. It had three floors and a deep basement according to the blueprint he saw when he was in the car. Those agents who came inside before him are all upstairs searching for survivors. He sighed. 'This is stupid' he thought. 'This place is so old that it looks like it's going to c-' then there was a sound behind the door at the end of the room. "What the-?" he prepped his gun and headed for the door. _Wait…should he call his teammates?_ …_Nah. By the time they come down here, he'll change his mind about going through the door. He'll waste their time anyway. _With his decision made, he opened the door. The dark stairway leaded Rogan to the dark basement.

"Oh, dammit!" He cursed when he turned on the lights. They blinked. It turned out that the basement was more complex than what he saw in the blueprint. In fact, the whole basement doesn't match the blueprint at all. "Whoever printed out that blueprint…I'm so going to kill him…" Rogan muttered as he continued his way deeper in to the basement. After this boring mission, he'll go back to the HQ and have his coffee. He heard that he'll meet his new partner next week and he hoped that this new guy will be better than his previous partner. (_He was a terrible shooter_…)

The corridors finally led Rogan to this big door. It was sealed tightly and no matter what he did, Rogan couldn't even budge it. "Oh, c'mon!" He kicked the door in frustration- when suddenly his radio blared out with screams and gunshots. "Anyone—any—need back up—Aaah! What the hell is that-?!" Then silence. "This is Rogan. What's going on up there?!" No response. "Guys! What the hell is going on up there?!" No answers. "Hello?! Anyone?!" His heart raced and he started to shake in fear. "Hey! Guys?!" nothing but statics. Rogan ran back through the dark corridor and up the stairs. What could possibly- "Aaah!" The stairs collapsed beneath Rogan and he fell down in to the dark basement and hit the ground hard. The last thing he heard was an agent shouting through his radio. "Somebody- get Rogan! I need-" Then everything went black…

**Author's note: Well there goes my first story...**


	2. Survivor

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Credits go to their respective owners. (Do I have to say this in every chapter?)  
**

Chapter 2

_It was a peaceful morning where Rogan sipped his coffee at the corner of the room filled with agents and some rookies. His last assignment was in Japan where he stopped the criminal in one of the bathhouses near a small village. That criminal was trying to maim a young girl when Rogan caught him. The jerk got punched in the face and man…his face was hilarious. After that little skirmish, Rogan had a chance to look around the place. Rogan actually liked the scenery there. It was very peaceful and-_

_"You got a moment, Rogan?" It was his boss's assistant. He nodded and followed the assistant to his office. Once they were in the office, he handed Rogan a folder. Inside the folder was a profile and a small picture of an agent. "He's coming here next week. He just finished his other assignment in France. Many AMS agents considered him to be a special agent and he-" Rogan interrupted. "What does this guy have to do with me?" There was a brief silence and then the assistant answered. "He'll be your partner, Rogan." Rogan felt his jaw dropped. "…What?" "Yes, Rogan. He'll be your partner. Your previous partner was…well, a slight burden to you since he's quite inexperienced. But this agent….I'm certain that our top agent—which is you—will get the job done more easily with a special agent by your side." "So…I'll be working with this…'G'?" What the heck?! Is that even his real name?! Most of his profiles were highly classified. Heck, even his age is classified! "Sighs… great. I'm working with a complete stranger." "With your skills, Rogan, I'm sure that both of you will get along just fine. Rumors said that agent G did a marvelous job in his first assignment in Louisiana." Ha! That was a laugh. Walking 'mutants' he heard. He wished he could believe that crazy report. That's just plain stupid._

"Oww…" Rogan slowly got up on his feet and glanced around. Where the hell is he exactly? He never saw this part of the basement before. The lights kept blinking, making it hard to see the wrecked corridor. Rogan raised his gun up and walked along the dark passage way. There was that sound again. It sounded like someone groaning… Rogan walked closer to the source of the sound which seemed to come from the shadowy corner. He approached slowly and took a glance when—"Rrrawr!" a distorted looking humanoid burst out of nowhere and grabbed Rogan's neck. "Gad dammit!" Rogan shot the monster in the head and freed himself from the grip. He moved closer to get a good look at the creature that he just killed. "Damn, you're ugly…" he muttered. He checked his gun and noticed that he now has only three bullets left. _Damn!_ If there were more of those things, he won't have enough bullets to shoot them down…

He saw a door at the end of the corridor and walked towards it slowly and quietly as possible. _'I hope it's the way out of here…'_

As he passed the door, he heard a click. He knew that click… It's the sound of a loaded gun. Rogan doesn't have to turn around to see that the gun was aiming at him. The click sound was followed by an angry voice. This was not his day at all…

"Don't move-or I'll shoot you!"


	3. Companion

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Credits go to their respective owners. (...Seriously, how many times do I have to say this?...nevermind, I think I can handle this. No big deal, I guess... X/ )  
**

Chapter 3

The first thing that came into his mind was to shoot this guy's head for threatening him but that would be a bad idea to shoot a civilian_. Whoever this guy is, he's armed!_ "Drop your gun." It was a voice of a man probably a few years older than Rogan. Rogan noticed that the man's voice shook a bit as he spoke. _He's scared._ "Look, mister, I don't think you have to-" "I said DROP IT!" the man yelled as he pressed his gun at Rogan's back. With that, Rogan put down his gun, hoping that it would calm the guy down. "There. Happy?" He hated it when someone yelled at him. It made him _ticked_.

There was an awkward silence. The guy was probably frightened by Rogan's voice or still deciding what to do with him. "…Who are you?" He said something, finally. "I'm Agent Rogan from AMS." Rogan slowly turned around with his hands in the air. That was when he saw the man. He was a brown haired guy with round glasses wearing a light brown- lab coat?! A scientist who had a gun?! "AMS? I never heard of that… " he lowered his gun down. _Thank God_. "Please tell me that you're not the only one here." "I lost contact with my fellow agents, unfortunately." Rogan sighed heavily, looking at his broken radio. _He found a survivor. Great. He was stuck here. Not good. He was low on ammo. That…was just plain suck._

"Oh damn it! Now we're stuck in here with these so called mutants!" _Wait—did he just said mutants?_ Rogan couldn't believe it. All those crazy reports about the 'mutants' in Louisiana were true. So that creature that he encountered earlier was a mutant. "Well, whatever they are, we better get out of here now." Rogan picked up his gun and was ready to head out when the man stopped him. "Are you out of your mind?! There are many of those mutants out there!" "You want to stay here?" Rogan gestured to the dark room where they were in. The whole room looked like it was wreck by a tornado. Tables and cabinets were turned over and broke into pieces, papers and folders scattered around the floor and there were blood stains all over the floor. Worse, it was hard to breathe around here.

The man gave Rogan a stern look before he answered. "…No. But there's no way we can survive out there without extra ammo…and I highly doubt that we'll find any around here." He looked at Rogan's gun and his own. "Mine has only five. That won't be enough for a swarm of those crazy mutants…_and I'm a poor shooter_…" The last sentence was the man murmuring to himself. "We'll have to find a way out of here without them noticing us." The man smirked at Rogan's remarks. "Yeah, right. I guess that the gunshot I heard a while ago was you trying to sneak pass a mutant-" he stopped talking when he saw Rogan gave him a cold stare. "You have any better ideas?" Rogan asked and the man sighed in defeat. "…Oh, fine." Both of them left the room and moved quietly into the dim-lighted corridor. "You have a name that I can call you properly?" Rogan whispered. The scientist smirked. "Name's Roy, agent Rogan."

**Author's notes: ...College can be a murder...but I think I can finish this story before New Year...If the stress doesn't kill me first...nuts. Also, thank you for all the reviews. (...seriously, thank you.)**


	4. Chatting

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Credits go to their respective owners. (...yup, again...)  
**

Chapter 4

They ventured through series of corridors and there were no sights of any mutants so far which was a good news. But the corridor was really quiet. Way too quiet. Rogan broke the silence first. "So, Roy, what were you doing here?" Roy winced a bit at the question. "I was told to come here by a… " He paused for moment as if he was thinking for a right word to say. "…by a 'friend'." Rogan raised his brow. "A friend of yours told you to come here to this abandon building in the middle of nowhere? What a weird friend you have." Roy shook his head in dismay.

"It was supposed to be a meeting. I expected to see 'him' waiting for me in this building but those mutants came out of nowhere and chased me as soon as I reached this place." Roy explained, sounded a bit disappointed. He pointed back to the dark corridor where they just passed. "I ended up there. I don't know how long I was there. I kept quiet…until I heard gunshots. Still, I didn't move because I might end up in pieces with those mutants around and I don't have many bullets left. That was when YOU came in." Roy nudged the agent at his arm. Rogan looked slightly startled at the sudden contact. _Easy, Rogan_.

"So let me get this straight… A friend of yours called you to come to this abandon place to have a 'meeting' with you and you got surrounded by these mutants." Rogan paused for a moment before he asked the scientist "…Don't you find this a bit…_fishy?_" He glanced at Roy who winced at the question. "What do you mean by that?" Roy asked back although he didn't sound so confused. Rogan shrugged. "Well, it seems to me that your 'friend' _tricked_ you to come to this place and he wasn't here to see you or to help you. It sounds like a trap to me." Roy remained silent, not sure what to say about it. "But what confused me though was where did these mutants come from? This might sound crazy but it was as if they were waiting for you to come." Roy stared at Rogan for a moment before he snorted. "It sounds as if you're saying that my 'friend' was the one who sent the mutants here. I doubt that."

Last question sprung in to Rogan's mind. "I'm curious…just who is this 'friend' of yours anyway?" Roy was about to answer but his expression changed suddenly to anger. "—That is none of your business!" He snapped and moved away from the agent. _Is he hiding something? _Rogan kept an eye on Roy and stayed quiet afterwards. _Man, this corridor is WAY longer than I expected…_ Rogan held his gun closer to his side. Something told him that bad things will happen soon and he had to be ready for anything. He stopped his pace when he noticed that Roy stopped walking. Roy was staring at something. _What the-?! Why didn't I see that door before?_

"Roy?" Rogan came closer but didn't get Roy's attention at all. Roy pointed at the door. "This…was where I came in…" he reached for the door knob "It's quiet. I think they're gone." _No!_ Rogan slowly raised his gun, aimed at the direction of the door. _When it's quiet, it could be those mutants waiting for us or something. Quiet places never gave him a good feeling. _"Roy…" Rogan tried his best to hide fear from his face. _Not good! Not good!_ "Roy…I don't think it's a good idea to open the d-" -too late.

Roy swung the door open. "—door." Rogan peered inside the room-_no_- a stairway that led to the higher floor. _No mutants._ Roy stared blankly at the surprised agent at his side. "Don't be too pessimistic, agent Rogan. That won't fit with your present career's requirements." Rogan glared at the scientist. _Did he just make fun of me?!_ "You're one lucky bastard." Rogan murmured before he followed Roy up the stairway without noticing that Roy was resisting the urge to laugh at Rogan's words.

As soon as they reached the next floor, Rogan noticed that it was the same floor where he entered this building. The entrance was only a few rooms away. _Heh, this is too easy_. Rogan smiled._ Finally, I'll be out of this Hell—_"Oh, boy…This is bad." Roy suddenly spoke up. _His voice shook a bit…was he scared?_ "Roy, weren't you just talking about being p-" Roy cut him off, tugging Rogan's brown coat. "This is _serious_, agent Rogan!" _Serious?_

Rogan turned around and his eyes went wide in shock. "No..." he couldn't believed his eyes. Roy slowly raised his gun. "Are they your 'fellow' agents?" _No. _Rogan aimed his gun at the bloodied 'mutants' in ripped suits with guns in their hands. "...Get ready, Roy." Rogan stood still with his gun at his hand. _Oh, after this, there would be lots of reports about this...and it would be as crazy as that Louisiana report._ Fear was now clear in Roy's eyes as the mutants rushed towards them.

"Do I have to remind you that I have only five bullets left?!"

**Author's notes: ...I am sooooo in BIG trouble in the next chapter. (Actually, I'm always in big trouble now...-_-'')  
**


	5. Shooter type 807

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Credits go to their respective owners. (...except the Shooter...He's mine...Ah,nuts. Here comes the hard part of the story...*sighs* Sorry if it's too long.  
**

Chapter 5

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

It pained Rogan to shoot down his fellow agents but they weren't human anymore. _They used to be anyway_. They assaulted him and he had no other choice but to shoot them down…with only three bullets left in his gun. _Better than no bullets at all…_ Two mutants in suits were shot dead in the head while the other two were taken down by his last bullet. A lucky "twin shot" as his previous partner called it. More mutants were pouring in to the room where Rogan and Roy were standing. Soon they would be overwhelmed by the mutants if they don't do something fast.

"Oh, shoot!" Rogan threw his gun at one of the mutants. It knocked the mutant out and hit the ground hard. Roy was having a problem shooting down the mutants…his hands shook a bit. He shot only two mutants down with four bullets. He also didn't see a mutant behind him. It tackled him down on the ground and swatted his gun away. "Get—off me!" Roy shrugged off the mutant and backed away from it. Suddenly, Rogan came in front of Roy and threw a hard punch in the mutant's face. Roy got up on his feet, feeling a bit useless until he noticed something.

"I guess we're quite lucky though." Roy backed off and his back hit with Rogan's. They were surrounded. The mutants growled and snarled as they approached towards the duo. Rogan snorted at Roy's words. "Care to explain how, Roy?" Rogan shot the scientist a glare. Roy smirked. "Well, did you noticed that your 'ex-fellow agents' only swung their guns around and didn't even pull the trigger?" The realization hit Rogan. _Oh, that's right. Roy and I were the only one shooting them… Man, why didn't I notice that before?_ "Roy," a smile slowly crept in Rogan's face"…do you remember that you said we can't find extra ammo around here?" Roy sighed quietly. "Yes…and I take that back." _Ha! That felt good._

Without a warning, Rogan kicked the closest 'ex-agent' mutant and disarmed it. He did the same with another mutant close to it. He held two guns in his hands and shot the mutant behind Roy who flinched at the sound of gunshot. "Here, just shoot and grab their guns when you're out of bullets." Rogan tossed the gun to Roy and continued shooting down the mutants. _Well, this isn't so bad._ Rogan thought to himself. _This is so going in to my report. 'I beat a horde of mutants by 'borrowing' their guns and shoot them in the head'._

Roy was pretty stiff in his place, clearly never been in situations like this. It took him a while just to aim at the head of the mutants and shoot them. When he turned around, he saw a mutant with an axe was about to swing his axe to cut Rogan. Rogan was too busy to notice it. "Rogan, stay still!" Roy raised the gun and tried to aim for the mutant...that stood behind the agent. Rogan heard the warning but when he looked at Roy, he was alarmed. _He's aiming at ME! Man, he doesn't aim the gun correctly_—_BANG_! Rogan dodged the bullet and it went through the mutant's head…but he didn't dodged fast enough. The bullet made a scratch at the side of his temple. A mix of emotions was on Rogan's face. He was surprised and mad…very mad at Roy. "Dammit, Roy!" Rogan roared. "Be careful with the gun! You almost shot me in the head!" He let out his anger by lashed out to the nearest mutant and punched its head right off its shoulders. _I got to thank him though. He shot that mutant behind me. A headshot. That's quite surprising for a scientist like him…_

"Well, sorry. At least the bullet did not hit you…directly." Roy sighed and continued shooting at the mutants. "This is ridiculous! They kept coming in here! Where the heck did they come from anyway?!" Rogan shouted to Roy over the sound of groaning and snarling of the mutants. "Heck if I knew, I'll tell you." Roy was also losing his temper when the gun ran out of bullets. "Oh, shoot. Don't you have a back up team or something, agent Rogan?!" BANG! A mutant in front of Roy was decapitated by a gunshot. "Wow…nice shot, agent Rogan." Roy's eyes went wide at the scene. "What? That wasn't me!" Rogan looked at Roy, puzzled at what happened. _Who the heck did that?_

Suddenly, lots of gunshots from an unknown source were heard and were hitting the area where they were standing. The mutants were shot dead on the spot, leaving the agent and the scientist standing in the center of the big room. "What the?" Roy was as puzzled as Rogan. "Who's using a machine gun around here?" Rogan glanced around the area looking for the shooter. He saw no one. However, the firing did not stop there. Instead, the unknown shooter tried to shoot them both.

"Run!" Rogan instinctively sprinted away from the bullets, following Roy to the next room. The entrance door was just ahead. They have to get through one more room and—"Aaaugh!" Roy stopped on his tracks and looked back. "Oh, God…" Roy gasped at the sight. The agent was shot at his right leg. "Agent Rogan!" Roy rushed to his side and pulled Rogan up. "The way out is a few steps ahead and-" "Where is that bastard that shot my leg?!" Rogan was fuming with anger and the pain in his leg was quite unbearable. Blood was seeping through his dark brown pants, completely visible enough for Roy to guess how bad the wound was. The firing had stopped, thankfully. With a gun still in his hand, Rogan raised it up, aiming at nothing in particular and shouted. "Come out, you bloody coward! You can't just hide and shoo-" _BANG!_ "Aaah!" Roy almost let go off Rogan when somebody shot the gun off Rogan's hand. Sounds of heavy footsteps from the upper floor moved downward the stairway. The mysterious gunman was revealed to be a mutant….an extremely big mutant about eight feet tall. Rogan and Roy froze, staring at the mutant. It looked like a human with decayed skin and a missing jaw, wearing a torn blood soaked commando uniform, armed with a spike club and a hand gun. It blocked the doorway and snarled at them.

"Of all the mutants we fought…Roy, I don't think this guy is that stupid…" Rogan spoke while eyeing on the gun in the mutant's hand. Roy was still frozen in his place when the mutant aimed the gun at his direction. "Dammit, Roy! Duck!" Rogan pushed Roy down on the floor just in time before the bullet hit the wall. Trying to ignore the pain in his leg, Rogan got up and quickly scanned his surroundings. _Damn…there's nothing but a desk at the corner…at least it can blocked a few bullets if…_ "Hey! There's nothing to admire in this room. Get out of its sight!" Roy finally got his senses back and dragged Rogan behind the desk. The mutant kept shooting at the desk. _Thank God the bullets didn't get through…_

"What now?" Roy asked Rogan, panting pretty hard. "Why are you asking me?" Rogan asked back with a scowl. Roy winced at the reply. "I thought you people were trained for this kind of situation!" "Well as you can see, I don't have a gun with me…" "What!? You mean you can't think of a way out of this without a gun?!" Roy started to raise his voice in anger…This made Rogan a bit uncomfortable. "You're a gad damn scientist! I thought that you could come up with some possible-" Rogan and Roy stopped arguing when they noticed that the mutant had stopped shooting. "…Heh, looks like he ran out of bullets…" Roy smirked and glanced at Rogan. Something flew across the room and landed next to Rogan and Roy. Both of them turned pale at the sight of the round metallic object...especially Roy… "A grenade?!" Roy gasped. Rogan quickly grabbed the grenade and threw back at the mutant's direction. The explosion shook the whole building and the mutant roared in rage, still dazed.

Rogan and Roy looked at each other. Roy groaned. "Well, he's still standing…what a tough mutant…" Rogan was about to say something when he saw—"You have a gun with you the whole time?!" Rogan gave Roy a cold stare which spooked him out. "I…uh…" Roy stammered. "Why the hell didn't you shoot that thing?!" Rogan grabbed Roy's lab coat and slammed him against the desk. The mutant ran towards them, swinging the club wildly. Rogan and Roy got out of the way before the club slammed down and broke the desk in half. "How many bullets left in this gun?" Rogan asked and took the gun out of Roy's hand. "Two…but what can that-" "You think I weren't trained for this? Well, watch this!" with that, Rogan shot the eyes of the mutant. It roared again.

"Where the hell did he get the grenade anyway?" Rogan looked around the room. _But there's nothing in this room, so where did—_"Rogan…they're on his belt..." Roy pointed at the green belt full of grenades, dangling around its waist. A crazy idea came across Rogan's mind. Both of them were standing next to the entrance door but if they ran…the mutant will surely follow. _If a grenade couldn't kill this guy…how about seven grenades at this same time?_ "Rogan? Any ideas?" Roy shook a bit. "Yeah. Get out of here, Roy." "…What?" "Get out of here, I said…NOW!" Rogan pushed Roy out of the building and ran towards the mutant. _At least Roy is outside now…_ Roy was stunned. "What the-?! Rogan—are you out of your mind?!"

The mutant was still groaning when Rogan pulled the pin out from the grenades and ran to the entrance…but the mutant heard his footsteps and followed Rogan. _Wha?!_ Roy gasped. "Rogan!"

The grenades exploded…and the building collapsed…

**Author's notes: Another lame cliffhanger...(I'm SURE that everyone knows where this is going...) Ok, TWO more chapters to go...I'm so terrible at the fighting scene...well, note to self: read more books... Thanks for the reviews again.  
**


	6. End of Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Credits go to their respective owners. (Here I go...again.)  
**

Chapter 6

The dust dispersed in to the dark skies and there was silence in the air. Roy got up on his feet, feeling a bit dizzy. He turned around and started to panic when he saw the collapsed building and there was no sight of agent Rogan anywhere. "Oh, God…no." were the only words that came out from the scientist. "Rogan!" Roy called out, refused to think that the person who helped him out of the forsaken place was still in there when the building collapsed. "Rogan!" Roy called out again. No response. His heart sank down to the cold ground, eyes still watching the destruction in front of him. He didn't even want to think that the agent was—

"I thought that you're not the pessimistic type." –-alive?! Roy turned around and saw Rogan dusting the dirt out from his brown coat. "It'll take more than an explosion and a building to bring me down." Rogan smirked as he walked towards the scientist. "Woah…you scared me back there, agent Rogan…" "So, I was trained for this-" "Yeah, yeah, I take that back." Roy reached out his hand. "Thanks for…bringing me out of there." Rogan chuckled and shook hands with Roy. "Nah, don't mention it. It's actually part of my j-" "FREEZE! HANDS IN THE AIR!" _Not again…_ Rogan sighed heavily as he raised his hands up slowly. _I hate dejavu_… Roy looked a bit scared as he raised his hands up.

"Turn around slowly and-?!" the voice stopped. "…Rogan?" the voice spoke up again. Rogan turned around and put his hands down. A dark brown haired guy in light grey suit lowered his gun. "Don't recognized your fellow agent, James?" "Well, I didn't know it was you at first…" James winced a bit while putting his gun in the holster. His eyes suddenly went wide. "Rogan, you're injured!" "Heh, you just noticed that?" Roy sighed. James frowned at the sight of the scientist. "…and who are you?" "A survivor." Rogan answered for Roy. James nodded and turned to Roy. "You're lucky agent Rogan and his team came here to help you out…" James paused for a brief moment and asked Rogan. "Where's the rest of the team anyway?" Rogan shook his head. "Hey, talk later. Injured agent over here." Roy pointed at Rogan's leg and gave James a stern look. "Agent Rogan will bleed to death if the wound isn't treated soon…"

Rogan chuckled a bit. "I'm not going to die, Roy. It's not that serious…" "Tell that to your leg, agent Rogan." Roy stared blankly at Rogan and James. "Come on, Rogan, let's go." James tugged Rogan's coat and pointed to his black car at the side of the road. "Wait a second, James…" Rogan waved at James and turned to Roy. He reached out his hand to Roy. "Nice knowing you, Roy. If we ever meet again…you can me Thomas." Roy shook hands with Rogan. "I'll look forward to that…Thomas." Roy smiled._ There was something about that smile of his…he seemed sad…_ "Now go already before you bleed to death." Roy gestured to James and waved Rogan goodbye. "Wait—you need a ride?" Rogan called out. Roy shook his head. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Roy answered back and walked away to another direction of the road…

James escorted Rogan to the car and he drove away from town. Rogan looked back to the place where Roy was. He was completely gone. _Out of sight…_ Rogan sighed softly. "Who sent you, James?" "We lost contact with the leading agent. Boss sent me to check whether you and your team were alright. It was clear that you're not alright. The whole team was gone, there'll be lots of things to report and the boss will be so ticked." Rogan only nodded as his reply. He looked back at the town that was moving away from them… _I forgot to ask for his last name… _

Back in HQ…

James brought the coffee to Rogan and leaned beside the door of his room. The commotion the main office really bothered Rogan so James closed the door. "At least you're not bleeding to death now…" James tried to crack a joke but Rogan was not in the mood. He was sipping his coffee while reading the same report about the Louisiana event. _It can't be._ Rogan thought. _In this report, it said that this case was closed because the outbreak was under control…then how come he saw those mutants in that building? Big question: Who was that friend that Roy mentioned?_ _Why does his friend sent him to that particular place for a 'meeting'? This doesn't make any sense at all…_

"Hey, uh, Rogan…" James walked to Rogan and put down an old newspaper on Rogan's desk. "I thought that you might want to take a look at this…" Rogan didn't move, still looking at the report. James sighed and walked towards the door. Before James left the room, he turned around and talked to Rogan. "You know…you should take a break after this." With a simple nod from Rogan, James left the room. James was gone. Rogan put down the report and looked at the old newspaper. _Why did James give me this anyway? I read this one before— wait…_

There was one section in the newspaper that caught his attention. '-Renown Scientist: Research Director- '. The article led his attention to the portrait at the bottom of the page with a small caption 'Dr. R. Curien'…The scientist in the portrait was… "…Roy?"

Suddenly, a rookie agent in white suit barged in to the room and called Rogan. "Agent Rogan…Silverfang is here. He's in boss's office. They need you in there now." _Silverfang?!_ Rogan frowned. _Who the hell is Silver-oh. Him._ Rogan got up and walked out of the room.

…"Ah, there you are, Rogan." His boss greeted Rogan as he entered the room. Rogan almost laughed when he saw his boss. _His wife made him wear that crazy 'pink' necktie again…_ There was a pale guy in black suit standing beside his boss's desk. His attention was on the folder about… 'Eager Eagle'…_That's my profile…_ "I'll go straight to the point. Rogan, this is your partner, agent G. Agent G, this is agent Rogan. Now, for your next task-" _Task?!_ Rogan almost screamed in frustration. "With all due respect, sir. I just came back from-" "Consider this trip to Japan a vacation for you, agent Rogan." His boss cut him off. He handed a white folder to Rogan. _Well, a trip to Japan isn't so bad. The view there was spectacular…_

Rogan opened the folder and found a picture of a beautiful blond woman in pink kimono. Rogan was staring at the picture for a long time. "Her name is Sophie Richards. She is one of the new researchers who will work in DBR Corporation. She needs to be escorted back here safely because of some important package that she—Rogan! Are you even listening?!" His boss slammed his fist on the desk. "Yes sir. She needs an escort. I get it." Rogan answered, still looking at the picture. _Sophie Richards…you really have beautiful eyes…_ "SIGHS…Alright, you're dismissed. Both of you." His boss shook his head as he rearranged the report papers on his messy desk.

As Rogan left the room with the picture (that he put in his pocket without his boss seeing…), agent G nudged Rogan's shoulder. "Y'know…If I were you, I won't put that picture in the pocket." Rogan looked at G and frown. G suddenly raised the picture with his left hand and smiled mischievously. "What the-" Rogan searched his pocket…the picture wasn't there anymore. "Don't worry." G spoke calmly. "I won't tell a soul." Rogan smiled and gave G a soft punch at his shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on you." They walked out of HQ and got on the black car. They headed for the airport.

_Maybe after this, I could look for more info about Roy. For now, I think I'll just have a short break_. Rogan kept the picture of Sophie Richards in his shirt pocket…

_Japan, here I come…_

**Author's notes: I just noticed that my later chapters are getting long...nevermind...Just the Epilogue left...thanks for the reviews...**


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Credits go to their respective owners. (...except my cute butler Andrew and Curien's beautiful wife "Katherine".)  
**

Chapter 7

In Curien Mansion...

He didn't know how long he was sitting there. For hours, maybe. He didn't move away from his son's bedside since morning. He arrived at the mansion around 4 am. His butler Andrew found him dosing off on the sofa in the living room 2 hours later so he decided to let him rest. He woke up a few hours later. Roy walked up the stairway from the living room to the elevated corridor and entered the room near the balcony...everything in the room didn't change a bit since he left. His son was still in coma, lying on his bed beside the window.

"I'm back, Daniel." Roy greeted his son as he sat beside him. He missed him. He missed the smile on his son's face, those light blue eyes that lit his face when he saw his father came home after a hard day, and those good times with his son and his wife..._Katherine...she's not here anymore... _"I did it, Daniel... I did something I'm not supposed to do...but I did all of this just for you." Roy didn't make his eye contact with his son. He stared at the floor, feeling a bit guilty... He placed his hand on his son's hand. "Just wait a little longer, Daniel... This will be over soon... I promised."

There were knockings on the door and Roy opened the door. Andrew was standing there. "Sir, there's someone on the phone that wanted to talk to you." Andrew kept his tone as calm as possible. Roy just left the room without saying a word, leaving Andrew standing there wondering whether he said something wrong. Roy entered the living room and locked the door... He knew who exactly was on the line...

Roy picked up the phone...the mysterious voice on the phone spoke. "Do you have you have 'it' with you now?" "Care to explain something about the mutants in that building?" Anger seep in Roy's voice as he spoke. "I thought those-monstrosities were all destroyed in the lab beneath that prison in 1991! You said that there would be no one there to-" "Dr. Curien, do you have it with you?" the voice demanded in a dreadful tone. Roy sighed. He reached in to his lab coat and pulled out an old envelop and looked at it. "I have it. It was right where you told me it'll be..." Roy answered after a long silence. _It was inside that cabinet in that dark room at the end of the corridor...and then...agent Rogan found me in there..._

"You haven't answered me..." Roy spoke as he unfold the paper inside the old envelop. "Where the heck were those mutants come from? I thought that they were all destroyed with that prison..." "There are many places where they kept the mutants, my good doctor. The prison...was just one of them..." _One of them? There were more of those mutants somewhere else?_ "One more thing..." Roy frowned, still eyeing on the paper. "...how will this 'Formula X'...help my son? From the chemicals in this formula, it's..." ..._monstrous_... "That will be the job for you and your researchers to 'refine' the formula. The secrets of saving lives are in there, doctor. You'll get all the resources from the CEO of DBR corp. himself. All you need to do is just to work on it." Roy was silent. "...just do it, doctor...for the sake of your son." the voice spoke softly.

Roy was hesitated for a moment. "What about the AMS agents?" "So you've met them...leave them to me, doctor. I know these people. They will not bother you while you do your research." the voice reassured. Roy nodded. "...fine. I'll do it." "Thank you, doctor." with that, he hung up. Roy sighed, looking at the profile of the new researcher that he received in the afternoon. "_Sophie Richards..._" that name somehow gave Roy a bad feeling about this particular woman. Roy walked out of the living room in silence...

"This is easy enough." the mysterious man in black suit sat down on the chair in his office in a secret location. "He'll do anything as long as I use his pathetic son as a bait." he turned to the window and smiled wickedly at the sight of the city beyond the horizon.

"Everything is going according to plan... Soon, you wretched humans will be wiped out from the surface of the earth."

-End...

**Author's notes: That's it! ...thanks for all the views and reviews. Also, thanks to my friends in school for kept telling me that I'm a terrible writer...lol...  
**


End file.
